


Opportunity

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 15 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeThe third installment in  Legend verse





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m back with Legend verse! I’m sorry it took so long, but it’s back and I really hope I will post more installments soon :)
> 
> Here are the previous parts, [Legend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5411054) and [Underneath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5486021), I strongly advise you to read them first or you won’t know what’s going on :)

“ENOUGH!” Kurt’s sharp, angry voice sounded in the auditorium and the music immediately stopped, everyone pausing instantly and turning their gazes to the director who looked like he was seconds away from exploding. “Do you know what this is?” Kurt asked coldly, gesturing at the entire stage. “This? This is a DISASTER!” He screamed the last word, making everyone flinch, including Blaine.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kurt rubbed his temples, but when he opened his eyes, they were still cold, unforgiving and full of fury. “Do you have any idea how _lucky_ you are to be here right now? How lucky you are that we picked _you_ to be in the show?” He started, slowly walking up closer to the stage, his eyes sweeping over every actor. “I don’t think you do. I don’t think you realize how much work there still is to be done. How many things you still have to improve.” Kurt wasn’t screaming anymore, he was talking slowly and quietly and somehow, it made him seem even scarier than when he was yelling in fury.

Standing next to Blaine, one of his fellow actors rolled his eyes and Blaine winced internally, knowing it was a big mistake. And sure enough, he wasn’t wrong at all. “Jones.” Kurt gritted through his teeth slowly, his eyes narrowed. “Is there anything you’d like to add? One more eye roll like that and you’re out.” Kurt added after the actor shook his head with wide eyes and Blaine focused even more to keep the expression on his face completely neutral, not wanting to do anything that might turn Kurt’s attention to him.

To be honest, Blaine had no idea how they did today and if they really were as bad as Kurt made it out to seem. What he knew was that Kurt had been in a bad mood since the moment he arrived at the theater and while it sometimes happened, it never seemed to affect his job. But today, something had to be wrong because Kurt had never lost his temper like that before. Sure, he calmed down pretty quickly and now he was once again calm and deadly collected, but there was a moment when Blaine thought he might just storm out of the auditorium. Whatever happened, it must have been quite serious to make Kurt act the way he did and while it was none of Blaine’s business, he couldn’t help but wonder. And maybe worry. Just a little.

“Everybody out.” Kurt’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and when he focused his attention back on the director, Kurt was leaning against the table with his arms crossed. “Get out of my sight and tomorrow you better come here appreciating the opportunity you got or, I swear to god, you’re going to regret ever auditioning for this show.”

In a rush, everybody started gathering their things, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, not wanting to risk Kurt’s wrath coming down on them. “Anderson.” Kurt’s quiet growl made Blaine freeze as he was bending down to grab his bag. “You stay.” Gulping, Blaine slowly turned back to Kurt, not missing the glances his cast mates threw his way, someone mouthing ‘good luck’ as everyone scurried off the stage, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone in the auditorium.

Walking up to the edge of scene, closer to where Kurt was standing, Blaine braced himself for a wave of criticism or something equally unpleasant, but nothing happened. Kurt was studying him with those cold, blue eyes, but the features of his face weren’t so angry anymore, he looked more… thoughtful? Blaine wasn’t sure, so he waited patiently for Kurt to say something.

“Stop looking so scared.” Kurt eventually drawled, arching his eyebrow. “I’m not going to yell at you.”

Not knowing how to reply, Blaine simply nodded, feeling a bit lighter now, but still unsure why exactly he was told to stay behind. “You were actually the only thing today that was… decent and didn’t make me want to pull my hair out.” Kurt said and while maybe it wasn’t the nicest compliment Blaine had ever received, it was definitely a great thing if it was coming from one and only Kurt Hummel.

“Like I said before, this is an opportunity that none of you might ever get again. And there is something about you.” Kurt continued with a small shrug, the expression on his face still blank, but Blaine could have sworn that his eyes turn warmer for one second before turning back to steel.

“You have potential, Blaine. Don’t waste it.” Kurt said and the corner of his mouth quirked up when he saw the stunned expression on Blaine’s face. Nodding, he grabbed the papers lying on the table and slowly headed in the direction of the exit, leaving Blaine dumbfounded on the stage, not quite believing what just happened to him.

Shaking himself from the shock, Blaine couldn’t help but smile widely as he walked back to his bag, picking it up and heading backstage to get changed. Kurt’s words made him feel so much better, but also so much more determined to work hard, harder than he had ever had to, not wanting to disappoint Kurt and knowing that he had just witnessed one of the rarest things in the universe. Somehow, he managed not only not to piss Kurt Hummel off, but he actually impressed him, at least a little bit and that was something that Blaine never dared to even dream about.

Letting out a deep breath, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, smiling with a determined expression on his face. He would not let Kurt down.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154520503054/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
